


Embarrassment Gratsu Drabblets

by WendyFlowers



Category: Fairy Tail, Freeform? - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Freeform (I think?), Haha I'm so sorry I hope this isn't to bad I just wanted to write ;-;, M/M, You probably won't find what you're looking for here sorry :(, practice drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFlowers/pseuds/WendyFlowers
Summary: Hello yes this is the Embarrassment Gratsu Drabblets just drabbles and practice of Gratsu and stuff





	1. Embarrassment one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is hard to read I don't really write but I really felt like writing something so I just typed this out.

Gray grumbled to himself as he stomped through the hiking trail, he really was going to give Natsu an earful for this one. 

This probably all started about a week ago, He felt guilty for not catching whatever was going on sooner and not handling the situation as well as he knew he could've. Everything seemed normal this morning at least he thought it was, until he caught the glimpse of Natsu acting nervously for what appeared to be no reason. Natsu had seemed a bit off for awhile but he just assumed it had something to do with the string of very tedious jobs they have been doing. When he decided to ask Natsu about it during breakfast, Natsu kept changing the topic, picking at his food. Not normal for his dragon slayer at all. Gray manged to upset Natsu trying to pry out the issue, he knew what he did wrong he kept pushing it and urging Natsu to talk to him but that doesn't always work for Natsu he usually has to follow him around and wait patiently until he decides to talk to him about whatever the issue was.  
He made the mistake of forgetting that. The stress of the jobs they've been taking must of been getting to both of them for Gray to forget such an important thing and for Natsu to react the way he did. Natsu stood up fast enough from his chair to knock it over, and did a very out of character reaction. He just said he was going to take a walk and just walked out! Gray and Natsu had a rule about walking out on each other like that, neither of them liked it when the other didn't stay and try to work out the problem, if one of them had to sleep on the couch then so be it they would always work it out eventually. So for Natsu to just walk away from him like that shocked him he just stood there for a moment gazing at the door Natsu didn't even bother trying to close.  
He went after him of course trying to get him to stop without running up and grabbing him and causing and unnecessary scene just to get him to stop and listen to him. He followed Natsu down a hiking trail and lost him when he lost sight of him turning a corner that lead to a forked path, determined to not give up and just go home because Natsu would more than likely get hungry and at least come back for food. He went down the path that went off down a small hill, just making a random guess he had a 50/50 chance of being right they were short hiking trails anyways if this turned up fruitless he would just go to the next one. 

Being completely lost in thought he manged to trip over a root and fall right to the ground he guess Natsu heard or saw him fall because all he could hear was the laughing of none other than Natsu himself and saw him walking twords him. Natsu was grinning and once Natsu got a few steps away he doubled over laughing about the sight absolutely histerical "You-" Gray didn't catch the last word Natsu said because he obviously found this situation to be absolutely hilarious and could hardly speak, he just assumed he tried to call him a dumbass or something of the sort. Gray let out a pained sigh and stood up dusting off his Pjs, He honestly was surprised he didn't take them off before bed. "Are you okay?" He heard Natsu say as he leaned forward checking if he was okay. "Yeah I'm fine" I grunted and glanced down at Natsu face, he obviously was very upset with the redness of his face and puffy around the eyes. Gray threw his arms on Natsus shoulders and gazed at him "Lets go home and try to talk about this after we finish breakfast okay?" Natsu gazed away from him shifting his feet and quietly agreed. Natsu started up the nervous behavior again on the way home, they walked side by side as much as Gray wanted to hold Natsu hand, but that being a very difficult task because Natsu was keeping his hands crossed behind his back. He decided not to try as to not have him run away again and to let him have his space if he needed it.

Gray just wondered what could be bothering his little Wildfire bad enough to where he'd act this way, worried it might be something serious he tried to push those thoughts away and believed everything would be alright. He imagined this was just a case of Natsu over thinking again and would calm down after he talked about it.


	2. Embarrassment Bluebird Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray study alone together in Natsu bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long but I think I really want to try and take writing seriously so I hope this isn't too bad.

"I honestly don't even know what to say about this" gray sighed setting down the paper.  
"You're not actually going to send this in right?" He stared at Natsu In disbelief.  
"Uh" Natsu leaned back into his chair crossing his arms behind his head staring at the carpet. "Is it really that bad?" he pouted 

"W-wait! That's not what I meant! Natsu looked up at him. I mean it's alright, Its just so different than what you normally write, Like its just like something you don't normally do!"

"Oh". Natsu relaxed a bit and picked up his paper. "Dose it need any improv- wait what do you mean it isn't something I usually write?" Natsu glanced over to where Gray was sitting in a beanbag chair with a puzzled look. 

"Well" gray consulted grabbing the paper "it's just like really somber"

Natsu snorted "well that's what you should expect with the prompt I got!" 

Gray stared at him with a deadpanned look. "The prompts you got were Trust and Family!"  
Gray ranted waving the paper around "You wrote about a little Bluebird getting kicked out of it's nest in the middle of winter! And like froze to death all alone and stuff!" Gray stared down and pondered something "Do Bluebirds even have babies in the winter time? " 

Natsu stared at him with an indescribable expression "Nope, doesn't matter any way" he shrugged "They won't pay that much attention to detail" 

Gray relaxed in his seat and held the paper to his face "They? And why did you write something so depressing it's totally not like you, having issues or something with family?" 

Natsu looked down sadly and sighed. Gray looked concerned for a moment before Natsu said in a low voice "Fuckers ate the last of something they KNEW was mine!

"oH mY GoD, Natsu!" "Seriously?!" Gray face palmed and snickered hardly containing laughter. "You're gonna let them read this after it gets graded on aren't you?" Gray looked at him smiling "you're so petty!"

"Hey!" Natsu defended giggling "They will know how hurt I felt when they ate my food!"  
Gray set the paper back down "Well I'll definitely have to come over that day, you'll probably get grounded for being this petty, no way I can miss that" he let out a chuckle.

Natsu stuck out his tongue at Gray "Probably but maybe they'll learn their lesson!" 

"The only lesson they will learn is how petty you can be at times, Turning in some weird form of revenge sounds just like you honestly" Gray returned the gesture Natsu gave him.

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is at least some kind of improvement from the first chapter.
> 
> I wanted to write more to this but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hope you like it <3!


	3. Embarrassment The Ring edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref takes his two younger siblings to a Rollarskating place known as "The Ring".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is very much okay and wanted, Thank you!

It was a warm evening when three individuals walked towards a Rollarskating ring know by natives asThe Ring, the place tried to keep away tourists so that made it a slightly safer place to skate.  
Wendy scrunched up her nose as she entered the place "This one smells like feet too, Zeref" she looked up at her older brother.  
"Well don't you prefer this place over the rinky dinky place we went to last time? It was in such bad shape you couldn't even safely skate." Zeref replied.  
"They don't have those walker things that help keep your balance though." Natsu, Wendy's other older brother frowned.  
Wendy nodded her head in agreement.  
"Well this place is much safer it has people we're familiar with and I know how to skate so you two will be just fine. Zeref argued "we can practice on the carpet for a little bit until you two are comfortable."  
The three walked to the counter where a cheerful girl with tan skin and brown hair and braces smiled and greeted them."what can I help you three with? She spoke.  
"Three tickets please." Zeref said in a monotoned voice.  
"It's 10$ for adults and 5$ for 13 and under. The lady spoke again.  
They paid 25$ for their tickets to get their skates and each chose the Rollarblades out of the options they had. "I think it would be a good idea for me to help you two learn to skate on the carpet for a little bit until you two are more balanced. Zeref said, "especially you Natsu your accident prone and don't even try to deny it. He pointed at Natsu who folded his arms and huffed. Wendy smiled and giggled at them.  
"I think I'll do just fine on the ring thank you very much." Natsu continued to huff.  
Zeref grabbed Wendy's hands and encouraged her to skate with his support.

Natsu got into the ring and not even couple steps in someone came crashing into him"Oof" was the only sound he could make as he came crashing to the ground with the larger individual. Irritated he secretly filpped the person off while he stood up.  
"Are you alright?' As an older women worriedly spoke while his siblings stared wide eyed at him waiting for an answer.

He dusted himself off and assured the three he was alright and retreated to the carpet with the help of his brother while his sister took a seat.

He turned back to the ring to look for the person that ran into him that had decided to retreat but was now skating back towards him a male voice spoke in concern  
"Hey, are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to do that" Natsu looked up at the taller male even though Natsu was up on the carpet that was raised slightly from the ring itself he was much taller than him.

Anxiety washed over him as he replied  
"It's alright it was accidental after all" Natsu stammered shyly waving his hands in front of him.  
The male in front of him was pale and had spikey black hair the lady with brown hair placed a hand on the taller males shoulder 

"you sure you're alright? He asked again.

"Y-yah I'm fin-" his brother cut him off by skating beside him "he's alright" Zeref bodly confirmed for the taller guy "he's just a little shy don't worry about it" Zeref waved his hand implying the black haired man could continue to skate along with the women.  
Zeref knew Natsu was nervous to even go out in the first place he was surprised something like this even happened.

"Alright" the man nodded and skated away and the women followed right behind him eventually joining by his side  
Wendy patted the seat next to her insisting Natsu to sit next to her concerned for her brothers well being.

Natsu usually handled these sorts of situations with ease but an injury caused a scar on his cheek that crushed a bit of his self confidence this outing was hopefully to restore some of it since Natsu loved a good challenge. "I'll practice on the carpet with you two for a little bit" he rubbed his pink hair in embarrassment. "That sounds like a good idea " Zeref nodded understanding and helping his two siblings on their feet.

Eventually all three of them were in the ring Wendy and Natsu going at a very slow pace while Zeref did laps around them yet they both kept their balence. The three siblings silently wondered about the man and the women the women was skating with the guy who ran into Natsu maybe his mother or aunt.  
They lived on an island that was practically closed off from the rest of the world the only way to live there was to meet a certain criteria but they often had tourists pouring in and out In the spring and summer due to the islands mystery and beauty, but the siblings have lived their whole lives here so they practically knew everyone and could tell the difference between a native and a visitor. Yet none of them could seem to tell if they were tourists or not they have never met them until now and they didn't act like tourists especially since people that didn't live on this island wasn't supposed to even be at The Ring to begin with and they should be some of the first people to know if someone new was moving onto the island. 

Zeref kept a close eye on the two knowing he would be asking his dad about them, he always knew this kind of stuff or at least Gramps would.  
luckily the three continued skating until the placed closed without further incident and returned home. The three siblings all went to their rooms since they were exhausted after had have skated for such a long time.  
Zeref made a mental note to ask his father in the morning about the two strange people, they gave him a strange vibe and he was usually right about this stuff, Usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! <3


	4. Embarrassment Walked in on Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray walks in on Natsus alone time in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random little idea

Natsu hadn't ment for this to happen, what kind of sane person does?! He just wanted to curl up in a ball and just roll far far away, andthenmaybedieinahole.

Honestly? Maybe Gray should've knocked and not just let himself into the bathroom but nnOo, also I shouldve remembered to lock the door but I didn't. What all this fuss about you ask? Gray fucking let himself into the bathroom while I was showering, also masterbating the curtain was see though he saw everything. oh my gods he just said he needed to grab the cat food. the waters already run cold so I turned off the water and then take my sweet time getting out of the shower. I don't feel guilty or anything just completely embarrassed. 

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. Gray looked at him and tossed a nearly empty cat food bag on the floor "can you fill up the cat bowl with the rest of that?" He spoke and then left the bathroom closing the door behind him. It isn't weird for us to walk into the bathroom while the other is in it but to be caught try to have some alone time like that is still beyond embarrassing. I did what I was told and poured the rest of the cat food into the glass bowl and just left the bag on the floor, I plugged in our hair dryer and dried my hair a little bit but I honestly was to mortified to think I sighed and turned it off and grabbed my dirty clothes and headed to the bedroom I tossed the clothing in the dirty basket and put on some sleep wear. 

Gray peered his head into the door way "hey I have some ideas for that project we have to do" he spoke.  
"Oh uhm can you maybe knock before you enter a room at least" I replied with what little courage I had  
"It's okay" gray whispered before he continued and listing off the ideas he had for our project  
"Yeah I was thinking alot of colors and things to make it stand out!" I smiled at Gray feeling just a little more comfortable after we finished talking I just crawled into our bed and just curled up, This day went from a 100 to 0 real quick I just wanted to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened, oh gods I hope Gray never brings this up again!


	5. Embarrassment What have you done?!? Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray walks in on Natsu getting into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar idea to the previous chapter

Gray was honestly speechless he was only gone for around ten minutes and he came home to this  
"What the hell have you done Natsu?!?" He placed his hands on the back of his head in disbelief. His living room was shredded.  
He was prepared for challenges when he got the humanoid fire dragon that was called Natsu , in this world humanoid creatures (also known as hybrids) were under that of normal humans. they were bought as companions they're many types of them and it actually isn't uncommon to see a hybrid of an actual human and humanoid(hybrid) he knew he had some of the demon hybrid blood flowing through his veins. They're we're many types of these hybrids like, Dogs, Cats, Fish, Fairy's, Demons, the rarest of them all we're the dragon hybrids they were fiercely loyal and stunning and oh so rare hardly any existed now. Hybrids were below human due to a few single things and those were the animalistic characteristics and behavior, they all shared the loyalty normal pets do and a need to please, so with that in mind they became below human they're used as companions and their heightened abilities human didn't possess. The dragon hybrids having the best of all. Of course they had many similarities one being the fact they also had magic. 

Dragon hybrids were extremely valuable for their loyalty, abilities, appearance, rarity, magic, the mix between a human and a dragon hybrid is almost as valuable as a dragon hybrid itself and it goes on but they are wild and feral in nature and cannot be properly tamed and only get attached to one human or another hybrid and then they would be bonded, mates with or without claiming. They are extremely high energy and destructive, Gray was prepared for this the moment he knew Natsu was his.

Natsu was usually very well behaved and was just like living with another human, despite the obvious differences, so this sudden hell Natsu had wrecked onto his living room was a shock. Everything was ruined it looked like Natsu had decided to mark everything and built a nest out of his sofa in the middle of the floor, the coffee table had a corner missing and the sofa was practically nothing but springs at this point, the curtains ripped and torn and topped with the cherry of Natsu sleeping in the middle of this mess.

"Oh what've you done Natsu?!?" I'm going to have to replace everything in this room!" As much as gray could complain he wouldn't be able to stay mad, the curtains we're tacky and the couch needed replacement anyways he wanted to save up some more though, he guessed it could still wait. He was just about to tidy up before he realized this was a decent sized house and if Natsu destroyed one room, the others might be in ruins too.


	6. Embarrassment Ice Demon Gray Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kind of sucks Dx

Gray came from a long line of power but not the normal human kind, the demon kind. Gray was born into an incredibly powerful ice demon family that was very well respected up north it's made up of his father, Silver Fullbuster, his older Lyon Fullbuster and of course the youngest of the three Gray Fullbuster. They made their living off of doing odd jobs for others and the black market, the deep web that sort of thing because as you would guess people didn't really like demons all that much so they kept themselves hidden, locking away their demon forms from the world's eye. Oh they also slayed other demons, the inhuman kind that were monsters, they gave us a bad name.

Gray never minded or cared what humans thought about him if they found him out he was strong and his family was strong, the most anyone's done who found out sprinkled holy water around their house and muttered bible verses, well their we're more unpleasant experiences with being found out, but he won't get into that.  
His family ended up moving away from the north and more towards the south-east for work and to get away from that creepy self claimed exorcist. Gray absolutely hated the idea it was a way warmer climate, he wouldn't have his small friend gro- well he didn't really have friends anyways he couldn't be bothered. His dad and brother saw this as an issue and made him promise to have at least two close friends and his brothers friends didn't count. They moved in a two story house in the woods, it really suited demons, in fact the guy who sold it to us was also a demon so that worked out really well.

There was three bedrooms and two bathrooms, his and his dad's bedroom we're upstairs, mainly because both Lyon and dad wanted the downstairs bedroom because it was closer to the kitchen, they did a rock-paper-scissors, three out of three, he felt bad for his dad because he lost all three rounds so Lyon got the kitchen room. Gray got the one upstairs almost at the end of the hall but there was a walk-in closet there. It was a really weird place for such a big closet to be. His father got the room closer to the stairs, so now gray had to be careful if he ever wanted to sneak out because he had to pass his dad's and his brothers room if he wanted to sneak out the safe way instead of throwing himself out of the window. There was a bathroom right across from our rooms so it was an okay place where his bedroom was. 

Gray might've been a demon but he still had to go to school, but gray got into alot of fights so his dad forcibly placed him into this really weird private school with kids that had issues, the school was weird, the teachers were weird and so we're the students, he had to admit he didn't feel like he stood out any at all. Maybe he could get used to living here.


	7. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu falls into some thorn bushes Gray helps clean him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short I just felt like writing something so it's nothing special lol.

Natsu winced as Gray wiped his lower back with a damp cloth covered in some kind of antiseptic. A missed step on poor ground had sent him tumbling into mountains of thorn bushes. He didn't have a very serious injury just very many tiny ones and he was extremely embarrassed by them. He didn't want to acknowledge the situation he was in at all.

"Hey you doing alright there?" He heard Gray quietly ask, his fall wasn't a very far one yet the cliff side he ended up tumbling down looked like a very steep drop off from Grays perspective, he was in fits the entire time trying to get him out of the thorny bushes.

"Mhhmn, how many more thorns are left?" Lifting my head up to see gray as well as I could. Gray had a fallen expression as he answered "alot, I still have to finish pulling these ones out of your back".

He layed his head back down on the rug in the middle of the bathroom floor. He wanted to just get up and go to bed after hearing that, the thorns were more painful than he was going to admit it was embarrassing something so small was effecting him so negatively. Yet he had fallen into it on his back and couldn't reach to do it himself and an infection was the last thing he needed. Everytime Gray wiped away the area where a thorn was and removed it, was just painful he almost felt like he was going to cry and he wasn't about to have gray see him cry over something so small.

"You've been really quiet are you sure you're okay?"   
He whined at the question   
"Yes Gray how many times do I have to tell you?" He curled his hands and toes in "I'm just so tired I just want to sleep this day off."   
He was completely miserable, even while laying on a rug the floor was uncomfortable the floor was the easiest place where Gray could have full access to his body so he could pick out the thorns.

"I know baby, I'm trying to get this over with I know it can't be comfortable but I don't want to rush and break a thorn that'll be a pain to remove."

"Whatever" he wasn't even going to hide how he felt about this situation anymore.  
"Sorry." Natsu just ignored the silent apology he was tired and the situation was embarrassing, he was hoping he didn't have as many in his ass as he did his lower back. 

He heard Gray grab the tweezers off the plastic container they kept them in, which ment there was a rather deep splinter that Gray couldn't use his hands to remove.  
"Do you have to do that?"  
He heard Gray sigh "yes Natsu it has to come out it won't do it on its own."

This sort of exchange could go on all night between the two, if Natsu didn't despise doctors and anything of the sort with such a passion he would have them do it. Even with Gray being as careful as he could he felt like experienced hands would be far more suitable. He grinned Gray would probably think he was dying if he even mentioned might wanting to go to the doctors for something.

The night went on with a gentle tap of thorns being dropped in a container and pained sighs. "That should be all of them" he sighed if relief. "Finally" his injuries still stung though. He moved to get up only to be stopped by hands on his hips 

"Wait don't leave yet I have to clean and dress this up before you can go, this'll get infected if I leave it as is" his eyes met a pair of frowning eyes and all he could do was pout in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start practicing my writing more I don't even like to read the things I write myself so I definitely need to practice more this is short so I'm not sure if I've improvement any or any at all.  
> Thanks for reading <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to improve my writing in the future if I decide to post anymore if I'm ever in the writing mood again.


End file.
